Timepiece
by sallycoombs
Summary: In the shinigami realm, a long lost goddess is reawakened and travels to the human realm. What will she think of the world? How will she treat humans that she meets? Will she corrupt others or will she be corrupted herself? A Beyond x OC love story. Rated T for later chapters. Bare in mind I have no idea where I am going with this, so it should be fun! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Tick"

"Tock"

"Tick"

"Tock"

A shinigami looks down from above into the human world. Its' body looks small and fragile. It has the face of a young girl, short pixie-cut spiked white hair, pale peach skin and a scar running down the side of her face from the top of her left ear down to the corner of her mouth. Her tongue sticks out slightly from between her lips, running over the edge of the scar subconsciously.

She shuts her eyes.

"Tick"

She opens them

"Tock"

With the rhythm of clockwork she blinks and moves, like a puppet on invisible strings. She's a slave to the rhythm of her slow beating heart, a clock that rests over her chest works as the pump that she needs to sustain her own life.

She turns around, keeping in time to the rhythm that dictates her every move. She breathes in.

"Tick"

She breathes out.

"Tock"

She opens her mouth to speak. When she does so her eyes gleam red in the half-light.

"Armonia"

"Tick"

"Daril"

"Tock"

The other two shinigami nod. Daril steps forward and bows before walking away. She has no choice but to obey the gentle beat of the youngsters' heart.

Armonia reaches toward his forehead and from the center plucks a single black jewel which somehow glowed it's lack of light, surrounding all it touched in shadow. She puts out a small, pale hand and the advisor places it within her palm before grumbling, "Good luck" and retreating to his shiny throne before another selfish shinigami tried to steal his favorite seat.

The girl turned.

"Tick"

Stopped.

"Tock"

Fell.

"Tick"

…

No longer did the gentle beat encompass all who heard it. Some relaxed, others woke but one, Nu, blinked her several eyes that covered most of her body. She rose and began to head toward her king's chamber. Zellogi called out to her in a voice throaty, as if he needed to cough but couldn't force it from his throat.

"Hey Nu, where ar' ya goin'?" He asked gruffly. The female said nothing, and continued her trek up the hill toward the rocky cliffs where her majesty resided. Once she arrived she heard his presence within her mind. She said nothing for she knew that her news had been heard. Her king needed no words. A new sense of purpose fueled her as a single white feather so pure that it could have been from heaven fell before her. She blinked in understanding and then headed for the portal to the human world to locate her, the shinigami known as Timepiece. The shinigami who humans knew as Hecate.


	2. Chapter 2

My father is the king. I knew that he would disapprove of my conduct, but continued anyway. My clock – heart was becoming slow and soon it would need winding again, and while I knew many a Shinigami who would offer to fix it I wanted to do it myself. I idealised becoming independent and unreliant. All I needed was a marked soul.

A marked soul was one who is born with or acquires some sort of disturbance or gift from our realm, who is not directly from the realm itself. If I could find a human with our eyes or a death note, or one who had knowledge of the death note; then all I would need to do would be to convince them to wind up my heart while they committed an act deemed as a sin. This could be anything from lying to the torturous murder of children. If they did that, I would receive the soul energy that I needed and since they were already tainted, it would not mean punishment. I ideally needed one who didn't have a Shinigami since news could get back to my father that way. Currently there was only one, a human who was born with the eyes but nothing more. He resided in England and so here I was, landing in front of an orphanage with the name of Wammy House.

I changed into my human form, a trait only the children of the king possess. I wore a sky blue dress with a white apron, like the girl from that children's story who has a tendency to follow talking animals with pocket watches. It contained clocks and time, and so I knew of it. I became a slight, young, girlish woman. My wings combusted into my body and hid themselves. My hair colour stayed the same but my hair grew down to my waist. My eyes remained the glittering red that they were. My scar was also identical to my other form. Now humans could see me. I then made my way through the large gates.

The children in the garden continued to play but two of them noticed my presence. A little twelve year old androgynous boy with hair like a girl and a fiery soul that seemed to burn, ran towards me and stopped a few steps away. "Who are you?" he asked, attempting to be threatening while taking a bite from a brown bar of solidified cocoa and milk, which I believe they call chocolate. I thought for a moment before replying. "Alice". I took the name of the girl I appeared to resemble. He nodded. "I'm Mello" he replied, pointing at himself proudly. "No you're not" I retorted, reading his name. "Your name is Miheal Kheel."

The boy looked shocked, then scared. He backed away a little "H-how?" he replied. "I see it. When I look at people's faces I know their name." He blinked a few times before grabbing my wrist and running into the building, dragging me along behind him. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him. "You'll see" he answered. Eventually we were both stood outside a door.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR NOTE: Reader discretion is advised. If you are sensitive then please do not read this. If you do not wish to read this but still want to know what happens; private message me and I will give you a summary. Thank you for reading this fan fiction Apologies if you find this too serious, there may be a few more scenes like this in the future but the next chapter will not be so graphic.

TRIGGER WARNING: If you are triggered by descriptions of suicide or depression then I recommend that you do not read this. If you still wish to know what happens then please feel free to message me. If you are feeling depressed then please go to: useful_ or and if you are feeling suicidal then please go to : or and get help, trust me you are worth living for and you can get through this. Remember; you are strong, whether you believe it or not. You have survived this far, you are worth the fight. If you feel like any of these things are not true then I implore you; contact a licensed professional who can help you. No matter what others say or do, you control your life and you can keep moving, no matter what speed or distance: this path is yours to travel and you have the right to live and be who you want to be. However, my sympathy and words will not solve your problems, they will merely guide you to solve them yourselves, which will prove that you have the courage and strength to overcome any obstacles that you may face.

(I don't know how triggering this will be, but I didn't want somebody to feel upset or be triggered by my writing. I apologize if I am overly cautious, but I don't want to offend or cause anything relatable to depression or the feelings of suicide.)

CHAPTER BEGINS HERE:

"Yo, A; there's a new girl. She's like B shall I go tell Ro…" He stood still "ah…I…" Mello trailed off. Alice simply stared at the back of his head with an emotionless expression. His mouth was gaping open and eyes locked wide as he stared at the scene before him. He started to shake in shock, and clenched his hands into fists in an attempt to control it. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind as he struggled to remain calm. All of the muscles within the boy's arms clenched and unclenched themselves. His body swayed a little, back and forth on the balls of his feet yet he was unaware of this; his eyes remaining glued, locked on to the body, hanging by a rope from the ceiling.

His gaze then trailed downwards, to the knife in, presumably A's, stomach and the blood, pooling and forming a stain upon the rough carpet underfoot. He briefly noticed a note on the table, but wasn't in any fit state to go and look at it. With lack of reason directing him to what to do he simply fell to his knees, forgetting the girl behind him. The blonde hung his head, staring at his hands. "I-I" He started. "B-but h-he… h-he gave me chocolate y-yesterday. H-he was fine h-he…" The young boy stuttered in disbelief. "He-…He can't b-be…? N-n-…No… No…"

A bell rang loudly and the girl just stood there. Alice new little of human emotions and so did nothing. It was better, she reasoned, than doing something wrong and causing others to find her actions to be considered different to the norm. She then noticed another boy who was about her age stood by the desk, with deep red eyes, glistening with held in tears. His hand shakily reached out, grasping the letter from the desk and unfolding it. His eyes ran over the first few words before a river of tears burst its banks and fell, smudging the cursive writing on the crisp, neatly folded page. He then fell to the floor, his body wracked with sobs as he shuffled away from the others in the room, and eventually resorted to climbing under the bed to hide himself from the two's line of sight.

Eventually a red haired boy with goggles came and stood beside her, presumably looking for his friend who had led her to this room. He glanced up but then did a double take and stood there, gaping for a few seconds and breathing heavily, before running out into the corridor and yelling "Rodger" in a loud, scared tone. Soon enough there was an adult there in shock, shooing them away from the scene and towards the boy's rooms; instructing Alice to follow since she didn't have one, along with the promise of a conversation "after this accident was sorted". She frowned at the choice of words. This was no accident; the boy had clearly been intent on killing himself and had done so successfully, thus it was no accident at all. Since she was a shinigami; she found it difficult to connect with human emotions, particularly in times of tragedy. For shinigami, another's death was rare, and often became a source of gossip due to the continued lack of excitement within their realm.

They soon arrived at a room with 2 beds; Mello ran and led with his head buried in the pillows on the left hand one, while the red head, whose name read Mail, seated himself down gently on the other. The other boy from the room had just his name showing, Beyond Birthday, and joined the one with the gaming equipment strewn around him. With lack of what else to do, Alice sat with the 2 boys as the blonde punched a pillow repeatedly. After a minute or two he became exhausted and collapsed onto the mattress, rolling over to stare at the ceiling with puffy, bloodshot eyes. There was a moments silence before he spoke up.

"W…Why…?" He murmured pitifully. Mail just studied his worn, mud stained trainers. There was a pause before Beyond spoke. "Stress" he half-whispered. "Huh?" grunted Mail. "I-it was stress. They… pushed him too hard…" The teen then rested his head in his hands, silent tears dripping down his face. "What!" The blonde snarled angrily, tears also rolling down his face, but in frustration. "He- he could have just told someone! Why did he just do that, why didn't he tell someone!?" The blonde yelled, punching the wall and leaving an imprint. Sweat rolled off of him as blood dripped from his knuckles. "He did" sounded a voice from the door.

The four turned their heads to see and albino-haired young boy clutching a teddy bear. "He told me" He spoke. Alice read his name; Nate River. "WHAT!" Yelled Miheal in fury. "I said he told me." Nate whispered with an emotionless expression. "And what did you do?" questioned Mail weakly. "I intended to tell someone, but he told me ten minutes before he died." Miheal shot up. "Died!? DIED!? HE KILLED HIMSELF NEAR! HE TOLD YOU AND YOU DID FUCKING NOTHING!" The blonde lunged and the other two restrained him, followed quickly by the third who held a steel grip by his collar.

In a calm and detached voice, the albino murmured "I was simply too late. If I had known that he was going to-" "IF YOU HAD KNOWN THAT HE WAS GOING TO! IF ANY OF US HAD KNOWN THAT HE WAS GOING TO THEN WE WOULD HAVE STOPPED HIM BUT WE DIDN'T! WE DIDN't and he told YOU… and… yoU-Y-YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP! HE CAME TO YOU AND… YOU JUST…YOU…YOU… you… heartless…heartLESS BASTARD!" He screamed at Nate

Eventually he and his fists were ripped off of the weak boy. He was put on his bed and then the others backed away a little, wary of his unpredictability. Miheal reached his hand viciously beneath his pillow and pulled out a chocolate bar. "This…" he cried. "This… is all I have left of him." He stared at the packaging, tearing it open and gradually calming down. After a moment, his eyes met Mail's. "In… memory… of him…" He said, weakly taking a bite.

The red head paused, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sealed pack of cigarettes and an old, red plastic lighter. He looked at them in his hands with a forlorn expression. "This was… the last thing he gave to me. He said "They'll help take your mind off things"." He met his friends gaze. "In memory…of him…" He murmured, tearing away the plastic packaging and pulling out one of the white, round sticks. He lit it and drew on it, coughing a little before doing it again; gradually getting used to the cancerous smoke filling his lungs.

The blonde scowled at the albino. "Leave." He threatened. As the boy turned to go Miheal muttered "Murderer". Nate paused for a second before leaving the room, a single domino clenched in his hand from where he had stacked them with a just a few hours earlier. Miheal turned to Beyond. "What about you?" he asked. The teen looked up. "How will you remember him? Y-you were his roommate, after all..."The blond murmured shakily. Beyond looked down, his fringe shading his face as he gently shook his head. "I'm gunna wait" he said. "What do you mean?" Inquired Matt, dragging on the cigarette once more. "Oh, they'll pay, you just wait. I'm gunna make them pay for what they put him through…" he declared darkly. "I will become L!" stated Miheal, determined. "I refuse to allow his name to be dirtied by that emotionless, fucking albino. No way in hell."

Beyond simply smirked darkly.

"I'm gunna make their precious L fall, and when he does? Hah… so will everything. I'm going to make a case where he'll never find the killer, no L ever will, then… then… they'll see that he isn't so perfect. Then… they won't work us to…to death. They won't… never again." He then stood and slowly exited the room; vengeance burning like fire through his veins.


End file.
